


I'm Sorry

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Claire Dearing's Daughter, Claire misses Owen, Emotional Hurt, Romance, Sequel to 'Him', Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Hey.. I know I'm the last person you wanna talk to.. maybe you think that I've moved on.. maybe you've moved on.. but I just wanted to say something to you once.. because I can't move on. I wouldn't ever. If you have, then.. okay. I can understand. I am a jerk sometimes. But this time, I wrecked everything.Everyday, that argument with you is haunting me like the whole incident was. I toss and turn, just try to relax, but I can't. All I know is that I did something irreparable. Maybe you don't wanna meet me ever again.I can't get over whatever happened. I did something wrong with you.. I thought we were good to stick together.. And Claire.. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for every wrong thing I've done. If this is good enough for me to be forgiven, I'm glad. If not.. I'm still sorry.I'm not sure if I can say those words which.. you know which words. But though I might not be able to, I can't be okay if you're not there.'Cause I was no one else's, and will never be, but you.Love,Owen Grady.That was the only message that seemed to register in her mind.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Karen Mitchell, Claire Dearing & Original Female Character(s), Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 7





	I'm Sorry

Hey.. I know I'm the last person you wanna talk to.. maybe you think that I've moved on.. maybe you've moved on.. but I just wanted to say something to you once.. because I can't move on. I wouldn't ever. If you have, then.. okay. I can understand. I am a jerk sometimes. But this time, I wrecked everything.

Everyday, that argument with you is haunting me like the whole incident was. I toss and turn, just try to relax, but I can't. All I know is that I did something irreparable. Maybe you don't wanna meet me ever again. 

I can't get over whatever happened. I did something wrong with you.. I thought we were good to stick together.. And Claire.. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for every wrong thing I've done. If this is good enough for me to be forgiven, I'm glad. If not.. I'm still sorry.

I'm not sure if I can say those words which.. you know which words. But though I might not be able to, I can't be okay if you're not there.'Cause I was no one else's, and will never be, but you.

Love, 

Owen Grady.

That was the only message that seemed to register in her mind. 

\--

It was 10th December 2016. Roughly 4 days after Claire had divorced her husband, who had disappeared from her life since September. The winters were damn cold, but Sydney was perfectly in the pink of health. Claire herself didn't catch a cold as well, but the occasional sneeze and cough did come on sometimes.

Then again, she was all okay. Though her life had taken a dramatic turn since ever 2015 happened. Or since ever he, a.k.a. the alpha man happened.

She used to keep in touch with Karen. Zack was doing his worst to keep the cold from reaching him, while Gray, being the good-hearted kid, always obedient, remained safe. That was Zack's problem. Scott was fine as well. And therefore, Zack remained the lightning rod for criticism in Karen and Scott's house. Claire laughed at the accounts of Zack, while Gray brought a smile to her face.

That fine 10th December, she received a video call from Karen. Ever the good old elder sister, always keeping in touch, knowing what her younger sister had gone through.

"Hey Karen."

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Fine. Just some-" a sneeze interrupts, "sneezes from time to time, but I'm good."

"Uh-huh," Karen said unconvinced, "and Sydney?"

"In a much better state than me. Always listens to me, just like Gray."

"Yeah.. Claire, you're so lucky that you don't have to deal with a boy like Zack."

"Speak of the devil," she said with a laugh, "where're they now?"

"Oh, they're out shopping. Wasn't in a mood to go."

"Uh-huh.." Claire mocked her previous unconvinced words, that made me laugh.

Just then a notification showed: Voicemail. 

"Oh, oh, wait a minute Karen.. there's a voicemail, I wonder who it could be.."

"Fine, I'll talk later," Karen said. "Nah, it's fine, it's just a voicemail. Doesn't cut the call," and she nonchalantly pressed the voicemail.

But the words shook her and Karen. Maybe, more than the words, the person:

Hey.. I know I'm the last person you wanna talk to.. maybe you think that I've moved on.. maybe you've moved on.. but I just wanted to say something to you once.. because I can't move on. I wouldn't ever. If you have, then.. okay. I can understand. I am a jerk sometimes. But this time, I wrecked everything.

Everyday, that argument with you is haunting me like the whole incident was. I toss and turn, just try to relax, but I can't. All I know is that I did something irreparable. Maybe you don't wanna meet me ever again.

I can't get over whatever happened. I did something wrong with you.. I thought we were good to stick together.. And Claire.. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for every wrong thing I've done. If this is good enough for me to be forgiven, I'm glad. If not.. I'm still sorry.

I'm not sure if I can say those words which.. you know which words. But though I might not be able to, I can't be okay if you're not there.'Cause I was no one else's, and will never be, but you.

Love,

Owen Grady.

She and Karen were silenced like never before. 

Owen and Claire had separated over a van. In July 2015, the month she got engaged and got married. She didn't really expect to see him again, given that she was going to stay out of any dinosaur-related matter. But here he was. Atleast his voice was.

"Claire?" 

Tears were forming in Claire's eyes. "I..I'll just call you back."

She hung up the phone, and cried with all the freedom she had. She listened to it again. And again. And again.

She loved Owen Grady, but never told him. Mainly because shutting herself out from people after the death of Justin had never helped. A decade or so past, she had met the man she never expected to love. And here she was, listening to the same emotional voicemail, 4 times already.

She dropped back a voicemail.

\--

Southern California. Owen was still a couple of months away from starting on his famous cabin. He was still in his van. His phone buzzed.

He saw that it was a voicemail. He listened to it. And his heart broke:

Owen.. I'm glad you kept in touch. I'm glad you remember me after that argument. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry because.. I could never tell you how I feel.. I'm not sure whether I can say those three words. Mentally, yeah of course. Because I just wanted you to know that.. I'm sorry (starts crying), and I miss you. I miss you so much Owen.

Love, 

Claire.

Hell, didn't they love each other. He smiled in California, she smiled in another part of the country, and soon night fell. Both saw the same picture Claire had seen the night before, and then went to sleep, just thinking about each other.


End file.
